


Lancer’s Day Out!

by magicalgh0st



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Spoilers, Male Kris (Deltarune), Other, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Verbal Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgh0st/pseuds/magicalgh0st
Summary: When you think of the Dark World, what do you see? The beautiful scarlet forest, dotted with those colourful trees? The Field of Hopes and Dreams, with its lush shades of Violet? Or most importantly, the heroes of Legend.And the villain, Lancer.The heroes are destined to save the world.But what happens when Lancer throws a wrench into the dynamic?





	Lancer’s Day Out!

After an insane dance with the Jevil, Kris, Susie and Ralsei are walking around in search for items for the battles ahead that they could face. Nothing could even come close to that jester, with his head spinning carousels and the nonsensical words he strung together from whatever little sanity he had left. The tension of that battle was so thick, the Jevil's Knife could slice right through it. However, they still don't want to take that chance of no items to get them through. Or after Seam had said he was only a taste of what they'll face in the future.

So far, the lack of success is taking its toll on Susie's enthusiasm. It feels as if nothing Susie does here matters at all, her efforts like a dying spark attempting to be relit, over and over again. Even more so when the group was separated from Lancer. She sighed. Her thoughts begin to idle, somewhere away from the boredom and to the recent events with her team mate. Deciding to name the team after him, appropriately called the Lancer Fan Club. When they were selling cookies, sharing salsa. An odd snack choice, but a surprisingly good one. 

But her favourite by far is when she felt she could let her sweeter side show, something she hasn't done for a long time. When she gave him the Dark Candy, giving him the opportunity to finally try the confectionery he'd been dying to pick for himself. She had changed her mind about taking it for herself, because she already found something she'd been desperately wanting. A friend who she could trust, share her secrets with, and she could be herself around. 

She smiles at the thought of when the team was officially named, when the small prince was trying to sound like a kickass villain by saying:

"Lancer's going to meet absolute doom!" 

to the heroes, referring to a shortened down version of the name. Susie had to hold back a laugh at how that backfired on him. He's tough, but there's just too much of that sweet, childlike nature. He's like a little bright spark in this darkness surrounding them. 

Ralsei has some of that innocence in him, but in her eyes, it just can't compare. He's like the characterization of a little cinnamon roll, but it feels like he is constantly trying to force that sickly sweetness onto others. But despite that, she still feels he's a good teammate. He only wants what's best, after all, right?

"Found anything yet, Toothpaste?"   
Susie asks the fluffy boy.   
"We've been searching around for ages."

"Nothing yet, Susie. But I'm sure something will be found soon!"   
Ralsei replies in his usual silky, sweet voice, his eyes glittering like emeralds behind his glasses. 

"I hope so! Maybe we'll find Lancer too, while we're at it!"

"You will Susie, you will..."   
Ralsei's happy, ecstatic expression bringing reassurance to Kris. 

"Okay, lemme know if you do. I still feel like shit after that damn jester and his wacky ways."   
Susie laughs slightly, while thinking of all the things that he practically rambled at them. 

"A nightmare awakens in your hearts" 

Please. Susie is going to be back home soon enough, the only "nightmare" she thinks she has to worry about is that damn Nerdly. If he bothers Kris again...

"Tell ya what, I'll go look for a bit. Would probably speed things up. Why don't you dorks have some fun for a while?"   
Susie teases. Kris rolls his eyes, his lip curling into a smile. Susie has such a way with words.

"Of course, Susie!"   
Ralsei cuts in.   
"We'll be seeing you again, shortly! Right, Kris?" 

Kris' smile widens, nodding in agreement. 

"Okay, thrash you later!"   
Susie laughs, before disappearing into the trees. She's starting to pick up Lancer's slang, much to Kris and Ralsei's amusement. Kris lets out a laugh.

The two walk through the field of hopes and dreams, tall trees hanging above them, mixes of gorgeous shades of amber and vibrant pinks, each leaf fluttering down reminding Kris of his hometown. Kris feels at ease in this place, the sense of security tucking him up like a blanket. He hadn't felt this way since Asriel left for college.

Kris begins to drift off into a world of his own, remembering those times with him. 

It's like Kris is almost there again, hearing the chattering in the background, seeing those cheerful decorations all over in the diner, when suddenly Ralsei laughs back, sounding just as happy, if not more-so. Which is nice, he's known for being a precious, fluffy boy, but now Kris' thoughts are beginning to fade away, almost like Ralsei had begun to drain the life from them. 

"Doesn't Susie have a way with words, Kris?" Ralsei asks, sounding amused.

"You could say that, haha."   
Kris answers.

"I just hope she's going to be okay, she just seems to be acting a bit off for some reason. She doesn't seem very enthusiastic. And I fear...that may be a little counter-productive." 

"Aw, Ralsei, it'll be okay. She'll be fine, she has you. You know, Ralsei, I'm glad I got to meet you."

Kris begins to voice his thoughts.

"You've been a huge help on this adventure, and to the team. Susie will be fine, and when we're all united, no-one, or nothing is going to-

And that's when they hear the scream. 

The bloodcurdling, ear-splitting scream. Shock surges through Kris as he recognizes that all-too familiar voice. Susie.

His face completely pale, the warm, inviting feeling instantly disappearing, turning into an icy chill that scraped like scalpels, right through to his bone. Susie's scream still echoing around his head. 

He begins running to her, but he feels like he's moving too slow. Like he can't stop whatever caused Susie to let out such a shrill scream of terror. Almost like something, or someone was holding him back. Kris' eyes begin to feel heavy, darkness clouding them up...

But the shock surges through again, snapping him out of dream-like state. 

"Come on!" He cries to Ralsei. He joins Kris' side, trying to keep up.

Nothing, not even the chaos the team had faced with Jevil, could have prepared Kris for what he's about to see.

Cradled in Susie's arms is Lancer's freezing cold, lifeless body. 

Ralsei gasps, his eyes instantly darting to Kris. His dark features turn to a look of shock and terror.

"Lancy, why...why...no, no this can't be it!!! Lancer, wake up, WAKE UP!!"

Tears uncontrollably stream down Susie's cheeks. Kris, for the first time, sees genuine fear and sadness in Susie's eyes. She's sobbing her heart out while holding Lancer tight, shouting his name in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"..please..."

"Is...is he okay?"   
Ralsei's gentle voice taking on a more tainted sound, his dark features twisting into a mask of despair. The sight is unbelievable.

Susie's head darts up as fast as a bullet.

"Of course he's not alright, dumbass!! He's bleeding out!! Don't just stand there!! I...I know we can do something!."

But Susie knows. It's...it's too late. The amount of blood loss and the deathly pale expression alone tells her that. That ashen, haunting look just can't be associated with any living thing. She just doesn't want to accept it.

Ralsei takes a step back, looking hurt. He looks over to Kris, hoping for him to step in, and Kris wants to, so badly. But the screams still echoing round his head, along with this heartbreaking scene in front of him, all he can manage is a shaky, little: 

"How did this happen?"

"Kris, Kris!" 

Ralsei tries to get his attention, his eyes turning to a distraught Susie and a dead Lancer, before returning to Kris, now snapping out of his trance. 

"I know Ralsei, I know..." 

Kris walks over to Susie, those slow movements still dragging him. His legs feel like lead that took all of his energy to move.

"Susie, what happened?" 

Kris finally managing to talk again, the sounds of his crying friend bringing him back to reality.

"I-I don't know!! Who the fuck would do this to a kid?!"

She holds Lancer close, thoughts rushing around her head, Jevil's carousel was nothing compared to how fast everything seemed to be happening now. Her head is pounding with each individual thought, as if they're tiny daggers cutting away at her mind until all she can think is:

"I should have protected him!! I should have done better!!"

Kris steps forward to comfort Susie, no words necessary. He places a shaking hand on Susie's shoulder.

Susie barely even registers her teammates beside her as grief begins to send her spiralling into the once sweet memories she shared with Lancer, now turning darker. What were a happy, cheerful recollection of events have now turned into the equivalent of demons and killers, playing her thoughts and Lancer's lifeless expression like a record on repeat, specifically composed to torture her.

Suddenly, another memory comes back to Susie. Not the wonderful, happy kind, where they formed their iconic duo, or when she collected the candy as a little gift. The confrontation that she had started. When she mercilessly attacked Lancer with her axe, every single hit being more painful than the last. His little life at risk, all because she couldn't contain her anger, and now it's gone. For real, this time. She never got to apologize. Not properly, anyway. Now they are going to have to clean him off the floor. 

"Come on Susie..." 

Ralsei says. 

"Let's take him back to my kingdom. So the darkeners don't have to see this tragic sight..." 

He wipes away a tear.

"O-okay...we can lay him to rest, though..right? 

"Of course we can, Susie. Of course. We'll clean him up and then work out what to do...I’m so sorry..”

Hesitantly, Susie picks up Lancer, desperately searching his expression one last time for any, any sign of life. A glint in his clouded eyes, a flicker of that aloof, childish grin of his. Nothing.

And the worst part about all of this...is how clearly that expression on Lancer's face can be read. He knew, he knew what was happening to him. Despite his innocence, he understood the murderous intent of whatever had caused him to meet his demise. Susie tries to look away, but it's like the only thing that matters is this little flame of hope inside, looking to be relit by any signs of life at all... 

"Susie, c-come on...It'll be okay. Like Ralsei said, he'll be put to rest." 

Kris says softly, trying to snap Susie out of it. She feels as if she is trapped in a nightmare that she can't wake up from, making feeble attempts to claw herself out.

Suddenly, like shards of ice, the horror crackles around Susie's head as she remembers.

A NIGHTMARE AWAKENS IN YOUR HEARTS.

"Okay, let's go..." 

Susie says, her shaky voice sounding drained from the realization. Like she can't bring the words to a halt and she's just a listener nearby, silently taking in the sound of her own grief and heartache.

Like some kind of unspoken agreement, the three walk in silence, through the field leading up to the Great Door. Darkness feels like it's hanging around like a cloak around them, concealing something. Like eyes staring at them through lenses, waiting to see how the anguish will take control of their actions next.

Like there is a playful demeanor, but in a way that is evil and warped, like they have their own motives hidden behind a mask, just waiting to crawl out, anticipating that moment with glee. 

The team's heads hang down, particularly Ralsei's, the happiness felt in his presence long drained from the downfall pacifism had led Lancer to. Something he had convinced them all to go by. A message he had put into their minds. How he told everyone it could always win, without even warning them of how terrible things could get because it had blinded them all of the truth, making the team think it couldn't get this far. The idea just adds sadness to Ralsei's adorable features that charm everyone, that usually cheer them up.

He allows sobs to escape, taking off his glasses to wipe away the tears he just shed, freely running down his face. It's his fault, all his fault... 

Kris looked back and saw Ralsei slowing down. He walks over and hugs him, just like he had in the tutorial battle. Ralsei relaxes in Kris' embrace, the distraction from how fast his thoughts are whirling bringing him a slight sense of reassurance. Kris hears the sniffles and strokes Ralsei's dark hair, attempting to stop the tears. 

"It's my fault Kris, it's my fault!!" 

Ralsei cries out in a shaky voice. 

"No, Ralsei, it's not...its okay, it's okay. You shouldn't think like that, alright?" 

Kris says to his friend.

"Yeah, you're not to blame here!"

Susie chimes in, trying to bring back the cheerful, bubbly look Ralsei usually wears on his face, despite the overwhelming emotions she is feeling herself. A sad one, unlike anything she has felt before.

"R-really?"

Ralsei chokes out, the idea of pacifism making him unhappy after what had happened.

"Really."

Kris replies, letting a sad smile appear, hoping that it will comfort Ralsei and Susie in some way. A curl appears at Ralsei's lips, making Kris believe the fluffy boy's sadness could now be carried a little easier.

The Great Door suddenly looms above them, its golden swirls curling, like many different pieces of a puzzle coming together to present something special, mysterious, contrasting the darkness coating the rest of their surroundings, the dread hanging over them.

"Well..." 

Susie speaks again, cradling Lancer still.

"Who's going first?"

"Susie, I think you should be the one to go first. I feel...that you can truly put him to rest.."

Ralsei looks up, trying his best to welcome Susie into a sense of security. He opens up the door for her to walk through.

Susie's eyes begin to feel heavy, most likely from the energy that the grief was draining from them, she starts to look exhausted, tired. Kris looks the same. 

But regardless, she steps through into the darkness, followed by Kris, then Ralsei. He shuts the door behind them, to stop any further threats from coming in. It closes with a loud thud, echoing around, as if the door itself is sighing. They walk past the set of Ralsei's tutorial battle, the dummy still placed on the right, looking immaculate of any damage.

Soon, they are greeted with the familiar sight of the cobalt architecture of Ralsei's lonely kingdom, with the cosmic backdrop of stars twinkling above them. The look on Ralsei's face appears strange, and Kris and Susie figure that this is because the tragic events taking place isn't how he imagined welcoming subjects to this sparkly, midnight town. Kris walked over to stop any more tears falling from his lime green eyes.

Susie gently places Lancer down, still shivering at the sight.

To her, none of this feels real. It could just be her grief whirling around in her head, making her think strangely, but, suddenly, this almost feels like the set of a play. The dark sky throwing everything else into shadow, the little light from the stars sparkling above them giving the look of a spotlight shining down on the group. The similarity of each building making them look part of a set, the blue torches' glow wavering, almost as if the flames themselves were shaking with fear. Even those stars didn't feel right somehow – looking like they had been arranged in a specific order, their beauty concealing something darker.  
No wonder Ralsei gets so lonely...What he’d do to see a smile...

She tries to banish these thoughts by saying her final words to her friend.

Kris and Ralsei walk over, to comfort her. Ralsei wipes away the blood, which looks so out of place in a sparkly town like this one. It's a relief to Susie, still wracked with grief, and to Kris to not have to look at that scarlet pool anymore. Susie takes a deep breath, to say the words she wishes she said before the terrible fate Lancer met could get to him.

"Lancer...I really wish I'd have said this earlier, but...I'm so, so sorry. So sorry for everything. That it ended like this for you, that I didn't protect you...and most importantly...for the way I just attacked you in your own damn home with no hesitation. I saw you shaking, and I just..."

The tears come rolling down Susie's face once again.

"I..I wish I could have apologized, properly, and stopped this. I'm an idiot, I don't know why you want to be like me, I didn't protect you, I didn't..."

Ralsei steps over, a look of pity and unhappiness on his face.

"Susie, that's enough...I can't bear to hear this any longer. You, just talking about yourself this way. You're not an idiot at all. You're strong, brave and fearless. All the traits I admire about you, along with so many more...And Kris does too. Right, Kris?"

Kris nods his head.

"Of course! You never give up when things get tough, Susie." 

He kneels beside her. 

"So come on, no more of this trash talk, okay? No more trash talk, that's my friend you're talking about."

"Y-Yeah, okay..."

Susie sniffles. 

"Goodbye Lancer...again, I'm so sorry..."

The words are out, but Susie still doesn't feel any better. Because Lancer still won't hear them. Because she still doesn't know who did this, how she's going to get over this, and neither does Kris. Kris and Susie don't know a lot of things, there is still something more, just waiting to be discovered, their awaiting horrified expressions making the truth's wait for them to realize all too long.

They just don't know, do they?

All the two do know is that whoever had done this, had gotten what they wanted. They're happy, ecstatic even, from their sick, sadistic entertainment. They're smiling. Smiling in the only way they know how.

Kris and Susie both hold each other close, far too wracked with grief to catch the twisted, razor sharp grin spreading across Ralsei's face.


End file.
